


it's been a long time coming

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: tsukki always had a crush on kuroo when they were in high school. but they lost touch, growing apart until one day when tsukki forgets his umbrella.sometimes the world feels like it's out to get him, but tsukki is always saved by a guardian angel.





	1. unlucky day

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i can't remember the last time i wrote krtsk, but here i am again!
> 
> this fic is going to have really short chapters, but a lot of them hopefully! <3

Tsukishima usually checks the weather before he leaves for classes. He usually does a lot of things right, but today, everything seems to go wrong.

 

He forgets his books, he forgets a pen, he forgets to print out his dissertation, he forgets to eat. His day couldn’t get any worse.

 

So when night rolls around, he’s so thankful that he can go back to his tiny apartment and sleep until noon the next day. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe.

 

But clouds darken overhead and rain pours endlessly onto the pavement and Tsukishima really thinks the world is out to get him today.

 

And it’s worse, so much worse, but apparently good things do happen to him once in a while.

 

“Want me to walk you to your place?” A voice he knows, a man he recognizes, but doesn’t all the same. Though he’s got a bit of stubble and he’s wearing a suit of all things...nothing much has changed about Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

Still has that deplorable bedhead.

 

Still had that lopsided smile.

 

Still shorter. 

 

“It’s far…” Tsukishima tightens the hold on his bag.

 

“I don’t mind.” That smile again, the one that made high-school Tsukishima’s heart flutter.

 

Tsukishima plays this one off as silly nerves. “Okay.”

 

Maybe today isn’t so bad after all.


	2. it's not bad at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somehow his name sounds so good on Kuroo's lips.

The umbrella Kuroo has is much to small for the two of them. Maybe if they aren’t as tall or as broad shouldered as they are...it might have fit.

 

But Tsukishima’s left shoulder is soaked through, and he can only guess Kuroo’s other shoulder is too. Yet, as they walk along the moonlit road, their dry shoulders brushing against one another...he doesn’t mind the cold at all.

 

“It’s been a long time, Kei.” Tsukishima can’t see his smile, but he can hear it.

 

“It has.” Tsukishima keeps his head down and purses his lips. “You’ve never called me by my first name before.”

 

“O-oh…” Kuroo laughs, one of those ugly sounds Tsukishima used to hate. “Is it bad?”

 

Tsukishima doesn’t answer for a while, trained on the painted lines of the road.  _ Is it bad? _ Maybe. Maybe not. Does he like that Kuroo treats him like a friend and less like an annoying pest? 

 

It’s much better than “Tsukki.”

 

“No...it’s not bad at all.”

 

Tsukishima can hear that confident smile again. Kuroo’s so loud even when he’s not talking.

 

“It’s not bad at all, Tetsurou…”


	3. now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they make it safely...but is this the end?

“So this is it.” Kuroo smiles as Tsukishima makes it to the overhang of his apartment building. They both face each other; Kuroo stands in the rain with his umbrella. They would part here, heading in different directions.

 

Maybe they’d never see each other again; Tsukishima doesn’t even know how Kuroo found him in the first place. Maybe a stroke of good luck; a ray of sunshine that shone through dark clouds and Tsukishima would never see him again.

 

All he’d be left with is the resurfacing of a silly thing he’d buried after high school, heart burning and thumping for a man he’d never see after this. 

 

“Are you...heading home?” Tsukishima tries not to sound disappointed; maybe Kuroo can read through him, just like he’s done before.

 

“Mmm...yeah…” Kuroo kicks at the ground, just standing and  _ waiting _ for something.

 

Tsukishima looks at his rain-soaked arm, his tousled hair, his small smile, gentle eyes…

 

“Would you…” Tsukishima swallows his nerves as best as he can, “like to...stay over?” He wrings his hands together. “I have beer...and a dryer.”

 

Pause. One, two...three, four...thump, thump.

 

Thump.

 

“Really?” That blinding smile is back, brighter than the sun itself. “I’d love to...Kei…”

 

“O-okay.” Tsukishima breathes deeply. “Okay. Come on in, Tetsurou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!


	4. too small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so they drink beer. and things happen.

“I didn’t know you drank beer.” Kuroo sits on the other side of the kotatsu, a beer in hand as he narrows his eyes at Tsukishima. “You don’t seem like the drinking type.” Another pause. “And beer tastes disgusting. I thought you had a sweet tooth.”

 

Tsukishima scoffs. “Did you forget how bitter I am?” This makes Kuroo laugh again. “I don’t drink beer because of the taste. I do it for the feeling.” He takes his second can of beer and chugs half of it just to make a point. “It makes me feel like I’m not here.”

 

Kuroo smiles and sets his can down. He loosens his tie, unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt. His jacket has gone to the dryer, and Kuroo insists his crisp white shirt is dry enough. 

 

But Tsukishima can see right through it; Kuroo still works out despite not being in volleyball anymore. His arm is toned and tanned and Tsukishima can’t focus. He reaches for the peanuts he had prepared for them and shives a good handful in his face.

 

Good. A distraction. 

 

“Do you ever get lonely?” Kuroo asks, looking down at the table. “I mean...you live all by yourself.”

 

Tsukishima opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

 

_ Am I lonely? _

 

He looks around the room at his small apartment; it functions well enough. But there’s no life to it.

 

“Yeah...I guess I am.”

 

Kuroo hums and takes another sip of beer. “You don’t have to be.”

 

Maybe Kuroo’s trying to lead the conversation somewhere...but Tsukishima doesn’t know. He can’t read Kuroo very well. And despite how well Tsukishima thinks he bottles himself up, Kuroo can always read his mind.

 

Tsukishima stands up quickly, a bit dizzy.

 

“I’m getting you a shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!


	5. only me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is the only person who's been over tsukki's house

“Wow this shirt is so small.” Kuroo laughs at himself in the mirror; it’s Tsukishima’s biggest shirt, but somehow can’t hold Kuroo’s broad frame. It rides a tiny bit, revealing a thin sliver of skin near his hips. His arms are too defined, and Kuroo knows that if he lifts them, he’ll rip right through it.

 

Tsukishima laughs, falling on his futon in a fit. Kuroo looks so gigantic, as if he’s wearing a kid’s shirt. Even though Tsukishima is taller, it still fits too short. Tsukishima also doesn’t have any muscle like Kuroo does. 

 

Kuroo laughs with him, admiring himself in the mirror.

 

They’re drunk. Definitely intoxicated.

 

Tsukishima can’t remember the last time he’s had alcohol that made him feel happy.

 

Usually he just feels distant, disconnected, apart from his worries and in a fluid state of mind.

 

Kuroo comes over for the first time ever and Tsukishima feels like he’ll pull a muscle just from laughing. He has that kind of affect on people. 

 

“Please, just take it off!” Tsukishima giggles. “Just wear a blanket.”

 

Kuroo laughs with him. “Alright, alright.” He struggles with the material, but eventually he gets it off. Exhausted, he sits down next to Tsukishima, trying to catch his breath. “You need bigger shirts, Kei.”

 

“It’s not like I have muscular guests who get their own clothes wet and need to wear something.” Tsukishima’s smile fades and he realizes he’s very, very close to a half-naked Kuroo. His heart starts to do that annoying thing and his cheeks bloom very bright red. “Only you.”

 

Kuroo smiles with him. “Only me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!


	6. you haven't changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunken honesty

Tsukishima’s not sure how it happened. Somehow Kuroo is lying on his bed in nothing more than boxers. Though the numerous empty beer cans on the floor is evidence enough, Tsukishima’s brain is too distracted to even care how this has happened.

 

High-school Tsukishima would be dying. But Tsukishima has matured, has grown (a little bit physically even), and he doesn’t let this sort of thing bother him anymore.

 

Kuroo _was_ a crush. Not _is._ _Was._

 

And yet Tsukishima still wonders what Kuroo’s kiss would taste like right now. Their breaths would be awful; just like Kuroo said, beer is fucking disgusting. It would be absolutely  _ terrible. _ But yet Kuroo is there, laying on his side, eyelids closed and lips slightly pursed and Tsukishima wants to know. 

 

This is Kuroo Tetsurou; he would still be sweet somehow. 

 

“Kei…” Kuroo’s deep lucid voice makes Tsukishima jump, almost making a sound. “Kei...you haven’t changed.”

 

His eyelids flutter open and he gives that soft smile; not the one that blinds Tsukishima...no, this is the smile Tsukishima fell in love with. “I’m older now.”

 

There’s a moment of silence, their gazes holding, cheeks bright, from alcohol or from something else. “Still just as beautiful, Kei.”

 

Tsukishima opens his mouth to retort, but eventually his drunken mind catches up, a little slowly, and he squeaks at Kuroo’s words. Now Tsukishima really feels like he’s dreaming. “Stop playing…”

 

“I’m not.” Kuroo giggles. “You’re even cuter now. So cute I could kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!


	7. a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do the thing! muah!

“So kiss me.” Tsukishima isn’t supposed to say it aloud; it’s a drunken thought, and he would regret it. But the words take shape and travel to Kuroo’s ears at the other man sits up so fast he groans with how dizzy his head feels. “What are you doing?”

 

Kuroo frowns. “You said I could kiss you.” He takes one of Tsukishima’s hands in his own, lightly, as if he could break it. “Did you mean it?”

 

Tsukishima feels like this is nothing more than a dream. He lets Kuroo play with his hands, running calloused fingertips trace over Tsukishima’s fingers, the lines of his palm, eventually lacing them together. Kuroo smiles and suddenly the world feels right again.

 

“I don’t know. I’m drunk.” Tsukishima coughs, but his gaze is so frozen on their laced hands and it  _ has _ to be real. “I’m drunk...and stupidly honest...and I really...really…” He stops.

 

“Really what?” And Kuroo’s face is in front of him, impossible to ignore. His soft, warm eyes, his lopsided grin, his soft lips that probably tasted like beer. “Really what, Kei?”

 

And suddenly the rational side of Tsukishima’s mind loses over the fact that Kuroo is so close and  _ wants _ to kiss him. He’s  _ always _ wanted to kiss Kuroo.  _ Tetsurou is my everything. _ And his everything wants to kiss back.

 

So Tsukishima closes his eyes and waits for that eventually kiss. 

 

One of Kuroo’s hands rests on the back of his head, holding him steady. And it feels like forever, but Tsukishima sighs in relief once Kuroo’s lips are on his and he can’t help himself. Kuroo’s hand runs down the back of his head, to the side of his neck, to his jaw, to his cheek, and Tsukishima feels...feels…

 

There’s no word to describe the feeling of kissing the man of his dreams, the man he’s crushed on for years but has always been too scared to act on it.

 

And now they’re drunk and kissing each other on Tsukishima’s futon and he never wants to wake up from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!


	8. how long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since day one :)

Kuroo isn’t going home. They haven’t said it, but Kuroo is already curled up against Tsukishima and they’re both under the covers and the thought of them even separating isn’t even an option.

 

The dryer beeps from the other side of the room, but it goes ignored. Tsukishima is too busy trying to figure out every way his lips can fit against Kuroo’s.

 

And it’s a lot, apparently. There are many, many ways to kiss Kuroo. Sometimes he parts his lips and sometimes Kuroo’s tongue slides out to meet him and it makes this really disgusting wet sound and it probably looks weird, but it feels so right.

 

Sometimes his lips wrap around Kuroo’s tongue and he sucks gently. Sometimes Kuroo cups his cheek and suddenly their lips both part again and sometimes he breathes in Kuroo. Sometimes Kuroo’s tongue sweep across Tsukishima’s lips and sometimes he makes a sound and every time, it’s perfect.

 

Tsukishima presses a finger to Kuroo’s eager lips; dizziness has never felt so good. “I like you.” He says as if isn’t obvious.

 

“I like you too, Kei.” Kuroo giggles and kisses Tsukishima’s finger. “For a long time.”

 

“How long?” Tsukishima keeps his finger on Kuroo’s lips.

 

“Since day one.” Kuroo shrugs, blinking at the wide-eyed blonde boy. “Since...forever ago.”

 

“And you never said anything?” There’s a bit of venom in Tsukishima’s voice, but Kuroo knows Tsukishima well.

 

“No.” Kuroo smiles. “For the same reason you never said anything.”

 

Tsukishima whimpers at that; he takes his finger away and kisses Kuroo again. “Not fair.” Kuroo kisses him back. 

 

“We’re both a bit stupid, I guess.” Kuroo laughs, letting Tsukishima nibble his bottom lip. He holds Tsukishima’s face close. He doesn’t want Tsukishima to let go either. “I won’t run away this time.”

 

Normally Tsukishima would be hesitant, but he’s so scared of waking up to an empty bed in the morning. “I wouldn’t let you.”


	9. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here it is! the ending!
> 
> was it all a dream? :)

Tsukishima wakes up alone and all of his dreams come crashing down.  _ It’s a dream, it’s all a dream. It never happened. Kuroo will never like me the same. He’s out there not thinking about me like I think about him. _

 

The empty beer cans stare at him, making Tsukishima feel even worse. His head pounds; sure, he drank to wash away his pain, but he never drank so much.

 

He brings his hands to his lips, trying to remember the feeling of dream-Kuroo kissing him. Tsukishima looked to his pillow, grimacing at the wet drool mark that glared back up at him. 

 

_ So Kuroo’s kisses taste like a pillow. _

 

Wading through the empty cans, Tsukishima eventually stands up on wobbly legs. He finds a shirt on the floor he doesn’t remember putting there and throws it on inside-out. 

 

When he makes it to the kitchen, without his glasses, he freezes at the figure by the stove.

 

No one has the keys to his place.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t let anyone inside.

 

Except for one.

 

“Oh, good morning, sunshine.” Kuroo’s voice seems to make Tsukishima’s headache go away. “I hope you don’t mind...fried bacon always helps with my hangovers.”

 

And though his vision is blurry, he can  _ see _ that blinding white smile, and suddenly realizes he’s not dreaming.

 

“Hang tight, Kei. It’s almost done. I found some soup in the fridge, and I made fresh frice too. It’s not...a well put-together meal, but it’s something.” Kuroo laughs. 

 

Tsukishima steps forward, feeling himself lose his balance. But he uses every bit of strength he has to walk closer to the kitchen, to come up behind Kuroo and bury himself in the soft skin of his back, arms wrapping around his middle.

 

He takes a deep breath…

 

...and sighs.

 

“Are you...busy? Today?”

 

Kuroo chuckles. “No. I have no plans.” He turns the stove off and sets the sizzling pan aside. “Do you have class?”

 

“No.” Tsukishima mumbles, red-faced. “Can you...stay here?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Tsukishima sucks in a sharp breath. “Can you...stay?”

 

Kuroo turns around to face Tsukishima’s embrace. “If you’ll let me.”

 

“Stay.” Tsukishima says louder this time, standing up fully but keeping his arms on Kuroo, holding onto his shoulders. “Stay...with me.”

 

Kuroo laughs, reaching up to gently caress his cheek.  _ Cute, _ he thinks. “I don’t plan on leaving you anymore.” 

 

Their lips touch again.

 

Tsukishima is thankful he forgot his umbrella that day. He’s thankful it rained and that his day was so shitty that it turned out to be the best day of his life.

 

“I love you, Kei. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.”

 

_ You didn’t take too long at all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this piece and sticking to the very end! thank you to those who inspired me to do krtsk once again!
> 
> and as always, please tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
